Disney Awesome
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -COMPLETED- It was the time of year they'd all been waiting for...


**Title:** Disney Awesome  
><strong>Characters:<strong> New Directions  
><strong>Table:<strong> Table 4  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Cruise  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1727  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It was the time of year they'd all been waiting for...  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Medley done up by Nick Pitera: .com/watch?v=Zp1BYzIVi0U

* * *

><p>McKinley wasn't known for it's field trips. Very rarely did any club get to go on one, and over the years the seniors had taken a back seat to the Cheerios and even New Directions. But this year, the seniors had enough money for an actual senior trip, and none of them were going to let anyone take it from them. It had taken weeks of planning. Making Brittney and Kurt work their butts off to get the trip approved and all set up. But the senior class trusted their presidents. And the two did not disappoint.<p>

The trip was announced only a week before they would depart, and the seniors were unable to focus on much else. The trip would be a week cruise sponsored by Disney. It'd venture into the Bahamas and then back to Florida. Where the senior class will stay to watch the New Directions preform at Nationals in the Disney theme park. With the trip all set, and the rooms all dished out. The seniors were set to leave.

"I'm spending all day by the pool!" Santana cried as she plopped down on her and Brittney's bed. The two girls along would be sharing a room, which seemed odd to Santana as Coach knew that the two were now official. But Santana wasn't going to complain.

"Now don't think you're wasting this great trip like that. You'll be joining me for a spa night too." Kurt poked his head in and grinned at the two girls. "As Rachel had to back out to focus on her Nationals performance, and Quinn's on probation. I'm sticking with my other two favorite girls. Because it's either that or I end up shaving Finn's hair." He snorted as he made himself comfortable on the over sized couch. "I still can't believe how huge this ship is." He shook his head and grinned at the girls as Puck came bouncing into the room.

"Dude! There's a WHOLE deck for just sports! Us dudes are heading up there, so you gotta come get us when it's dinner time." Kurt rolled his eyes and focused on his nails. "Don't roll your eyes at me. You told us we had to inform you of our locations."

"It's called a text message Puckerman." Santana rolled her own eyes as she ducked out of the bathroom in her red bikini. "And if you morons can't remember to eat, it's not our fault." Kurt and Brittney both laughed and linked arms as they left the two best friends to their screaming match. They walked like that until they reached Kurt's room and were stopped by Dave.

"Will you join us David?" Kurt asked the larger boy and smiled when he nodded and let Brittney link her arm with his as they continued on their way to the pool area.

Of course with New Directions, it was never simple. The first show they were suppose to see, was cancelled when the cast got sick. Coach Beiste, being the awesome chaperon she was, told the Captain about the kids, and soon enough New Directions were doing the show for the night. The kids even enjoyed singing and dancing with some of the Disney characters. And Brittney was even offered a job on the ship, if she wished to return after graduation.

The days seemed to fly by on the ship, with very few major events. It seemed that they had left their major drama players back at home.

The final day of the cruise, they were all hanging out in the teen lounge. Kurt, Santana, and Brittney were all talking about shopping at Disney for their families, while the boys talked about the rides. It was a nice and calm end to a peaceful vacation.

As they all climbed off the ship they were greeted by the rest of New Directions. Happy hugs and kisses were exchanged between the couples, while friends rejoined with laughter and smiles. The group spent the rest of the day rehearsing for Nationals the next day, adding in a medley of Disney songs to finish out their original song set list.

Their performance went off without a hitch. Tina got up and sang her song about expecting herself, with Artie and Mercedes joining her. It had brought tears to the audience, and even some of the other performers. Then Blaine and Rachel did a killer duet, singing about their loves and saying goodbye to their friends. At the end of the two ballads, there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

The lightening changed first, spotlighting on Kurt as he stepped up to center stage.

"Little town, it's a quite village. Everyday, like the one before. Little town, full of little people waking up to say..." Kurt gave a smile and a small bow as Puck grabbed for a guitar and the lighting changed again.

"Riff raff, street rat. I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer. Would they see a poor boy, no sirree. They'd find out there's so much more to me..." Puck set the guitar down and bowed out of the way as Brittney danced up as the new darker beats started. Mike stalked up onto the stage with Dave and Rory as the three boys took center stage, Dave opened his mouth and started to sing.

"I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a warthog's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention. My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking kings and successions, even you can't be caught unawares." The boys laughed loudly as the lights fluttered and they retreated back to the back. Quinn snuck up and around them, standing nervously in the spotlight.

"I don't know when, and I don't know how. But I know somethings starting right now... Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be. Part of your world!" The audience jumped to their feet as Quinn hit the last note and held it. Blaine winked at Kurt as he jumped up onto the high raise and went down on his knee, holding his arms out towards Quinn and making her giggle.

"You're the fairest maid I've ever met. You were made to finish our duet. And in years to come we'll reminisce. How we came to love, and grow and grow love. Since first we knew love through True Love's Kiss!" Laughter came up through the crowd and Kurt slid forward to spin Quinn and Rachel around in his arms. His accent flawless.

"Be our guest, be our guest. Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin round your neck cherie, and we provide the rest. Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres. Why we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff, it's delicious! You don't believe me? Ask the dishes. They can sing, they can dance. After all, Miss, this is France. And the dinner here is never second best. Go on, unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll, be our guest. oui, our guest. Be our guest." Kurt and the girls laughed as they danced around the stage and unveiled Finn standing center stage.

"I have often dreamed, of a far off place. Where a great warm welcome, will be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face. And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be. And I will find my way, I can go the distance. And I'll be there someday, if I can be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere, to feel like I belong!" Finn hung his head as Rachel pushed her way to the front. It was no surprise to any of them when she took over, but Finn continued over her. Singing parts of the chorus as she continued to take the spotlight.

"Who is that child I see, staring straight back at me. Why is my reflection someone I don't know. Somehow I can not find, who I am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show, who I am inside." The two looked at each other, as a hush fell over the crowd. Not wanting the audience to fall into the Fincheal hole, Rory took the stage with Santana and Brittney dancing beside him.

"Oh, oobee doo! I wanna be like you. I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too. You'll see it's true. An ape like me. Can learn to be human too." As they laughed and clapped, Mercedes stood up in the back. A set of mouse ears on her head and Blaine tucked into her side.

"When you wish upon a star. Makes no difference, who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you." She tilted her head towards Blaine and he hugged her tight.

"If your heart is in your dreams, no request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star, as dreamers do." He looked over at her and after giving her a smile he stepped down and grabbed Kurt's hand. The two moved to center stage and continued together.

"Fate is kind. She brings to those who love, the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing. Like a bolt out of the blue. Fate steps in and sees you through." They shared a quick smile and Blaine let Kurt step forward and take Rachel's hand. The two grinned as the rest of New Directions fell in behind them. Finishing the song with a flare.

"When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true."

Silence rang through the crowd as New Directions stood on stage, breathing heavy but with smiles. Then the audience jumped to their feet clapping and screaming. The group walked off stage and continued to hug and jump around. Even if they didn't place, this year they'd had fun and it was all worth the ups and down through the year.

Their journey had finally paid off in the end.

The New Directions had won Nationals.


End file.
